Une nouvelle rencontre (Os Larry lemon)
by Leledu44girl
Summary: Un nouvel élève arrive dans le lycée d'Harry, à la vue de celui-ci, Harry craque directement et fait tout son possible pour l'avoir dans son lit et dans sa vie le plus vite possible.


_Cet Os aussi comporte des caractères explicites. A vous de choisir si vous voulez le lire ou non. Dans cet Os, Harry et Louis ne ce connaissent pas. Le groupe One Direction n'existe pas._

**Harry, Liam, Niall et Zayn étaient 4 meilleurs amis qui possédaient tous le même rêve, devenir chanteur, vivre en contact avec la musique, vivre de leur musique, ils formaient tout les quatre un groupe de musique nommé « White Eskimo » et étaient déjà connus à Holmes Chapel pour leur talent, ce groupe était d'ailleurs le groupe de mec le plus populaire du lycée de la ville, beaucoup de filles leur courraient après, malheureusement pour elle, Liam et Niall étaient en couple ensemble, Harry était clairement gay et même si Zayn ne s'affichait pas, on ne pouvait pas ce poser de question vis-à-vis de son comportement avec Harry.**

**On ce trouve en ce moment même au lycée, nous sommes lundi et donc le premier jour de la semaine, cette journée allait changer la vie des quatre garçons mais surtout du plus jeune Harry, mais ça ils ne le savaient pas encore, la bande était ensemble, tous dans la même classe, ils effrayent les profs en effet, les quatre garçons aimaient beaucoup faire des blagues et à quatre elles étaient encore quatre fois plus folle. 3 des quatre gars étaient déjà installé dans la classe, Liam et Niall à côté et Harry un rang plus avancé tout seul, mais il avait l'habitude vue que Zayn arrivait pratiquement tout les jours en retard. Etant seul, et commençant à s'ennuyer, Harry ce mot à réfléchir au nouvel élève, et oui c'est cet événement qui allait perturber sa vie, un nouvel élève intégrait aujourd'hui la classe, Harry ne comprenait pas comment un élève pouvait intégrer ce lycée en cours d'année, après tout qui voudrait venir vivre dans une ville qui pouvait être qualifié de « ville perdus en pleine cambrousse » ? en entendant plus un son autour de lui Harry releva la tête et arrêté de réfléchir, c'est la qu'il le vit, ce nouvel élève dont tout le monde parlait était devant lui et Harry n'était pas déçus, un mec plutôt assez grand mais plus petit que lui qui devait peut être faire dans les 1m75, un corps élancé avec une silhouette plutôt fine un t-shirt qui laissait voir une fine musculature, un derrière rebondis serré dans un jean rouge, des cheveux châtain dans lesquels on avaient envie de plongé sa main, une peau bronzé, oui, ce nouvel élève était vraiment magnifique, il finit sa contemplation par le regard de celui-ci, en voulant regarder ses yeux, Harry croisa son regard, et c'est la que le bouclé sut, il sut que sa vie n'allait plus jamais être la même, que sa vie allait changer, que cet élève avait le truc qu'il cherchait depuis toujours, cette chose qui le fascinait, cette fragilité qui faisait qu'on avait envie de l'entourer dans ses bras pour le protéger des regards pervers des autres élèves, il ne s'aperçus même pas que Zayn n'était pas encore arrivé et que du coup la place à côté de lui était encore libre, le nouvel élève s'avança hésitant entre les deux places restante et finis par s'asseoir au côté du bouclé, celui-ci respira a pleins poumons son odeur, odeur de vanille, son odeur préférée, découvrant cela, son envie de le connaître n'en fut que plus renforcé.**

**Le professeur et Zayn arrivèrent avant qu'Harry ne puisse engager la conversation avec le nouveau, Zayn voyant que quelqu'un s'était assis à sa place, piqua une crise et partit s'asseoir à la dernière place restante en colère, non mais pour qui il ce prenait le nouveau pour prendre sa place ? Et puis pourquoi Harry ne l'avait pas empêché de s'asseoir ? Enervé il croisa les bras, fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres.**  
**- Bien, à ce que je vois, nous avons un nouvel élève dans la classe, peu-tu te présenter ?**  
**- Je m'appel Louis Tomlinson, je viens de Doncaster et je pense qu'il n'y a rien d'autre de plus que vous avez besoin de savoir.**  
**- Bien, ravis de te rencontrer Louis, si tu as des problèmes n'hésite pas à me demander ou à demander à ton voisin ! Harry je compte sur toi pour l'aider si il y a un problème quelconque !**  
**- Pas de problème M'sieur.**  
**Le prof commença donc son cour, tandis qu'Harry ce tourna vers son voisin et dit d'une voix rauque en murmurant :**  
**- Louis hein ? Ravis de te rencontrer, comme tu as dû l'entendre je m'appel Harry.**  
**- *Timidement* Moi aussi...**  
**- Dis Louis...**  
**- Hum ?**  
**- Tu es gay ?**  
**Louis ce mit à toussé en entendant la question et rougit instantanément, n'osant pas répondre, il fixa le tableau sans le voir repensant aux raisons qui l'avait fait déménager de son ancienne ville, en effet, sa vie dans son ancienne ville n'était pas des plus agréable, tout les élèves le regardait bizarrement, l'embêtait pouvait même le traiter parfois parce qu'ils avaient découvert qu'il était et que pour eux c'était anormal, déjà que Louis avait eu du mal à s'accepter entendre tout le monde ce moquer de lui l'avait fait ce renfermer sur lui-même, sa mère, en ayant marre de le voir ce morfondre avait décidé de déménager pour prendre un nouveau départ, continuant de penser, Harry dérangea Louis dans ses pensées.**  
**- Tu sais, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de le dire hein, ici les gays sont très bien acceptés, regarde Niall et Liam, ils ce câlinent en pleins cours et personne ne leur dit rien !**  
**Louis suivis des yeux le doigt d'Harry pour tomber sur 2 garçons, l'un à côté de l'autre, un à la chevelure d'or et l'autre au cheveux marron foncé qui roucoulaient dans leur coin, le châtain regardait amoureusement le blond en lui caressant le bras tendrement et le blond rougissait en souriant, autour d'eux certaines personnes les regardaient discrètement, mais ces regards n'étaient pas des regards de dégout, seulement de jalousie en voyant l'amour que ce portaient les deux garçons.**  
**- De toute façon ça ce voit que tu es gay.**  
**- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?**  
**- Parce que tu es vraiment magni... euh mignon, ce serait dommage que tu sois hétéro !**  
**- Toi tu es gay ?**  
**- Oui ! Et j'en suis fière !**  
**Harry montra son T-shirt ou était écrit « Gay and proud », Louis soupira et ce mordis les lèvres hésitant à répondre au bouclé, celui-ci fixait des yeux les lèvres de Louis en se disant qu'elles étaient vraiment appétissante et rouge, et qu'elles devraient très certainement avoir un goût fruité.**  
**- Oui...**  
**- Hum ? De quoi oui ?**  
**- Je suis gay...**  
**- J'en étais sûre !**  
**Harry lui fit un grand sourire tout aussi innocent que séducteur, et regarda Louis comme si il allait lui sauté dessus en effet sachant qu'il était lui aussi gay, plusieurs visions s'imposaient dans sa tête, Louis à ses pieds suçant son érection, Louis en dessous de lui ce tordant de plaisir leur verge ce rencontrant, Louis au dessus de lui à califourchon, sa verge rentré en lui, Louis nue ce faisant du plaisir devant lui et pout lui, les gémissements de louis, rien que d'imaginer toutes ces scènes Harry ce sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon, il ce retrouva donc avec un début d'érection qui resta une bonne partis de l'heure à cause de l'odeur de Louis qui l'excitais d'avantage. Quand la sonnerie retentit, Harry attendit Louis à la porte et l'attrapa par le bras quand il sortit.**  
**- Dis, si tu veux, après les cours tu pourras venir chez moi pour que je te montre ce qu'on a fait depuis le début de l'année et puis on pourra en profiter pour faire un peut connaissance comme ça !**  
**- Hum oui pourquoi pas.**  
**- Bien comme on termine à 15h on aura le temps et puis demain on n'a pas cours donc on pourra traîner tranquille. Je t'attendrais à la sortie okay ?**  
**- Oui, d'accord, à plus tard alors Harry.**  
**- Oui à tout à l'heure Louis et oublie pas hein !**  
**- T'inquiète.**  
**Louis partit plus loin dans le couloir tandis qu'Harry restait sur place avec un sourire Idiot aux lèvres qui lui remplissait la moitié du visage. Zayn arriva devant lui et ce mit à crier sur lui mais Harry ne l'entendit même pas, il était partit, partit loin dans ses pensées, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Louis allait venir chez lui, Harry allait tout faire pour le faire craquer et l'avoir dans son lit, de toute façon c'est pas comme si il ne le voulait que pour un soir, il était sur qu'une fois avoir coucher avec lui, il en redemanderait encore et encore, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix possible avec un cul pareil. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque qu'il s'aperçut que Zayn commençait vraiment à gueuler fort.**  
**- Allez réponds ! REPONDS MOI JE TE DIS !**  
**- Hum ? Répondre à quoi ?**  
**- Tu te fou de moi Harry ? tu n'as pas écouté un seul des mots que je viens de prononcés ?**  
**- Désolé... J'étais dans mes pensées ?**  
**- Ah oui, tu pensais à ce con de nouveau hein ?**  
**- Ne parles pas de lui comme ça ! Je te l'interdis !**  
**- Tu prends sa défense maintenant ? TU PRENDS SA DEFENSE ?**  
**- Zayn calmes-toi, qu'est ce qui te prends d'hurler comme ça ?**  
**- Occupe-toi de tes affaires Liam.**  
**- Putain Zayn tu vas te calmer maintenant et tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu fais un caca nerveux ! ça commence à être soulant la !**  
**- Pourquoi je m'énerve ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi je m'énerve ?**  
**- Et bien oui j'aimerais bien.**  
**Harry commença à perdre patience et respirait lentement essayant de ne pas perdre le contrôle et s'énerver. Liam et Niall de leurs côtés regardaient Zayn et Harry n'osant plus rien dire, et Zayn regardait Harry avec des yeux noirs.**  
**- Tu ne m'as pas gardé la place !**  
**- ... Tu... tu fais la gueule pour ça ? t'es sérieux la ?**  
**- On a toujours été ensemble et la tu me lâche comme une vielle merde !**  
**- Tu t'énerve parce que je le nouveau c'est assis à côté de moi ? Tu te fou de moi n'est ce pas ? dis moi que tu rigole Zayn !**  
**- J'ai vraiment l'air de rire ?**  
**- Okay, ouvres bien tes oreilles car je ne le répèterais pas deux fois, Premièrement on est pas en couple à ce que je saches alors ta jalousie complètement stupide tu la range au placards, secundo, le nouveau c'est assis à côté de moi de lui-même, j'allais pas lui dire de dégager parce que MONSIEUR Zayn est TOUT le temps en retards, troisièmement, de toute façon je fais ce que je veux alors si je veux m'asseoir à côté de quelqu'un d'autre que toi je le fais, COMPRIS ?**  
**- Bien, on n'a plus rien à ce dire à ce que je vois.**  
**- En effet.**  
**- NON MAIS CE N'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI LA ?**  
**Harry et Zayn ouvrirent tout les deux les yeux en grands en voyant Liam hurler, en effet il était rare que celui-ci cri mais quand il le faisait il valait mieux ne pas être dans les parages, les 2 amis osèrent prendre la parole en même temps.**  
**- Mais Liam, il...**  
**- JE NE VEUX RIEN ENTENDRE ! VOUS VOUS SERREZ DANS VOS PUTAIN DE BRAS TOUT DE SUITE ET JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN ENTENDRE ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte que vous vous engueulez pour une place ? POUR UNE PLACE ? Et de toute manière je suis sur qu'Harry avait une bonne raison de laisser le nouveau s'asseoir à côté de lui, n'est ce pas Harry ?**  
**- Oui... le nouveau... Bah il me plait beaucoup ... et j'avoue que je n'avais jamais ressentis ça auparavant, quand je le vois, mon regards ne peux plus le quitter, il me fascine, c'est un truc de malade je vous jure les gars !**  
**- Mais Harry.. tu.. tu vas nous abandonner si tu as un nouvel ami..**  
**Harry comprenant que Zayn c'était énervé car il avait peur de le perdre, le prit dans ses bras et le serra fortement contre lui.**  
**- Zayn, tu sais très bien que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, arrête d'avoir toujours peur que je parte et que je ne revienne pas, ça n'arrivera jamais, d'accord ?**  
**Zayn acquiesça et fit un sourire tremblant à Harry. Celui-ci lui répondis en le regardant tendrement, qu'est-ce que le pakistanais était mignon dans cet état, on avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et le gardé contre sois pour toujours.**  
**- Bref, pour en revenir au nouveau, je lui ai donné rendez vous après les cours... vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée ?**  
**- Et bien, tu es direct toi hein !**  
**- Je sais Nialler, mais je te jure, il, je ne sais pas, il a ce truc qui me donne envie d'être proche de lui, de le connaître... je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.**  
**- De toute façon maintenant c'est fait, Bref j'ai faim moi !**  
**Les trois gars rigolèrent à la réflexion de Niall sous son regard incompréhensif et ils allèrent tous manger. Pendant toute la journée Harry ne fit que penser à la soirée qui s'annonçait, il crut que la journée n'allait jamais ce terminé, quand la cloche sonna signalant sa libération, il courut presque jusqu'à la sortie et attendis impatient. En voyant Louis arrivé, sa respiration ce coupa, il n'arrêtait pas de penser en boucle que Louis était vraiment magnifique et fascinant. Il répondit au sourire de Louis que celui-ci lui fit arrivé à côté de lui et ils ce mirent tout les deux en route.**  
**- Alors Lou', pourquoi-tu ?**  
**- Lou ?**  
**- Oh désolé, je donne des surnoms à tout le monde, enfin à tout mes amis, ça ne te dérange pas si je t'appel comme ça ?**  
**- Non non t'inquiète 'Ry, ça m'a juste un peut surpris sur le moment.**  
**- 'Ry ?**  
**- Oui... tu n'aimes pas ?**  
**- Si si c'est... C'est mignon. Donc je disais, pourquoi tu as déménagé ?**  
**- Oh hum, c'est un peut gênant et stupide.**  
**- Je suis sur que non, raconte moi, je ne me moquerais pas, promis !**  
**- Disons que... les élèves de mon ancien lycée ne m'aimaient pas vraiment.**  
**- T'es sérieux ? Pourquoi !?**  
**- Tu sais 'Ry, les gays ne sont pas acceptés partout...**  
**- Attends, tu es en train de me dire qu'on ne t'acceptait pas parce que tu es gay ?**  
**- Oui c'est exactement ça.**  
**- Mais enfin c'est n'importe quoi ! Tu es juste le plus gentil garçon que j'ai rencontré pour l'instant et tu... tu es beau enfin je, je ne comprends pas.**  
**- Moi je comprends... il ne voulait juste pas d'un anormal dans leur lycée.**  
**Harry s'arrêta de marcher et ce plaça face à Louis.**  
**- Dis-moi Louis, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être anormal ?**  
**- Non pourquoi ?**  
**- Parce que moi si je ne le suis pas, pourquoi toi tu le serais ?**  
**- Parce que je suis moche, gros, je ressemble à rien, personne ne peux m'aimer, je dégoute tout le monde, je me dégoute même moi –même...**  
**Harry ouvrit légèrement la bouche choqué par les propos de Louis et lui mit une forte claque sur la joue droite, Louis regarda Harry avec des gros yeux surpris et ce teint la joue.**  
**- NON MAIS CA VA PAS DE DIRE DES TRUCS PAREILS ? COMMENT TU PEUX OSER PENSEZ CA ? Non mais sérieusement, comment on peut autant ce dévaloriser !? Je vais te montrer moi que tu n'as pas a être dégouté de toi et de ton corps, tu vas voir !**  
**- Ça c'est impossible Harry...**  
**- Impossible n'existe pas dans mon vocabulaire, sache-le à l'avenir !**  
**Sur cette réponse, Harry reprit la route en marchant un peut plus vite énerver par les pensées de Louis. Louis le suivit tant bien que mal et ce tût n'osant pas dire un mot, de peur d'énerver encore plus le bouclé. Quelques minutes plus tars ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, en ouvrant la porte Harry fit un grand sourire, sa mère n'était pas la, cela voulait dire qu'il était seul pour une bonne partie de la soirée et donc tranquille avec Louis.**  
**- Bienvenue chez moi !**  
**- Je vais donc voir à quoi ressemble l'antre d'Harry Styles, attends faut que je sorte mon appareil photo ! Je vais en prendre quelques unes puis les vendre au fille du lycée !**  
**Harry leva un sourcil en direction de Louis et le regarda ne comprenant pas.**  
**- Tout à l'heure j'étais dans le couloir et j'ai entendu des filles dirent qu'elles payeraient je ne sais combien pour voir à quoi ta maison ressemble à l'intérieur.**  
**- Oh oui, j'avais oublié ces filles la, malheureusement pour elles, elles ne le seront jamais.**  
**Harry prirent leurs affaires et les posa dans le salon.**  
**- Hum, Dis-moi Louis... Tu as vraiment envie de travailler maintenant ?**  
**- Pas vraiment non, mais je suis la pour ça alors...**  
**- Oui mais, on peut très bien travailler sur ça plus tard non ?**  
**- Et qu'est ce que tu voudrais faire à la place au juste ?**  
**- J'avais dans l'idée de t'apprendre à aimer ton corps...**  
**- Je... je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée 'Ry.**  
**- Moi je crois au contraire que c'est une bonne idée, on est tout seul, personne ne peut nous embêter, autant en profiter. Puis je suis sur que tu me remercieras plus tard !**  
**- Harry non franchement, je...**  
**Harry ne laisse pas le temps au plus vieux de terminer sa phrase et le tira par la main jusqu'à sa chambre, il ne put s'empêcher de ce faire la réflexion que les mains de Louis étaient douce. Arrivé devant sa chambre, il poussa doucement Louis à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière lui, Louis observa sa chambre, des murs bleu océan, un lit avec des couvertures bleu foncé, des poufs dans un coin dans la pièce avec une table au milieu, une énorme armoire trainait au milieu de la chambre contre un mur. Sur cette armoire on pouvait apercevoir une énorme glace devant faire presque deux mètres.**  
**- Bon voilà ce qu'on va faire, on va tout les deux tours à tour s'enlever le même vêtement devant le miroir et tu devras me dire pourquoi tu n'aime pas cette partie de ton corps, Okay ?**  
**- Harry, je ne suis pas sur que...**  
**- Chut ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse te détester alors que tu es parfait !**  
**Louis soupira et ce plaça devant le miroir au côté du bouclé qui avait mis de la musique. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait faire ça. Harry enleva tout d'abord ses chaussures ainsi que ses chaussettes, Louis le suivit.**  
**- Bon je ne pense pas que tu es de problème avec tes pieds, après tout on a tous les mêmes, tes yeux représente une mer bleu magnifique et émerveillante, ton nez est juste à la bonne taille, tes lèvres pleines sont rouge et donne envie d'y goûter et tes cheveux ont l'air doux au toucher, donc du côté de ton visage, il n'y a pour l'instant aucun problème et tu ne peux le nier.**  
**Louis rougit sont les compliments d'Harry et ne répondis rien ne sachant pas quoi dire. Harry regarda Louis dans la glace en souriant amusé de la gène que le plus vieux ressentait. Il passa ses mains de chaque côté de ses hanches et releva doucement son T-shirt, le passa par-dessus sa tête et le balança plus loin, il regarda la réaction de Louis et ce reteint de rigoler en voyant que celui-ci jetait de discret coups d'œil à sont rose en ce mordant les lèvres.**  
**- Louis ?**  
**Celui-ci sursauta et hésita à imiter Harry.**  
**- Allez n'ai pas peur ! Enlève-moi ce foutus T-shirt tout de suite !**  
**Louis soupira et releva en vitesse son T-shirt et le jeta à côté de lui, Harry ce retenait de baver devant ce torse bronzé ou l'on pouvait voir la naissance de quelques abdos et des tétons bien rosé.**  
**- Tu m'expliques ce qui ne va pas avec ton torse ? Parce que la, je ne comprends rien.**  
**- Je suis trop gros et mon ventre ne ressemble strictement à rien.**  
**- Louis... tu es sur que tu t'es regardé ? tu as des abdos qui apparaissent, un V à en faire damner un saints, regarde toi bon sans ! Rien que ton torse peut faire baver n'importe quel garçon hétéro ou homo !**  
**- Tu racontes n'importe quoi Harry !**  
**- Bien, dis-moi comment tu trouves mon torse ?**  
**- Sexy et bien fait pourquoi ?**  
**- Bien, maintenant laisse toi faire !**  
**Harry s'approcha de Louis et lui prit une de ses mains dans la sienne et la posa sur son torse, ses battements s'accélérèrent en sentant la main de Louis sur lui mais il les ignora et fit glissé la main de Louis le long de son torse.**  
**- Tu sens mes abdos ?**  
**Louis acquiesça sans parlé ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour le moment, Harry enleva la main de Louis de sur son torse et la posa sur son propre torse puis répéta les mêmes gestes.**  
**- Tu sens une différence ? Sérieusement, tu sens vraiment une différence entre nos deux torses ?**  
**- Non... non pas vraiment...**  
**- Donc tu es d'accord pour dire que nos torses ce ressemblent ?**  
**- Oui...**  
**- Bien ! Il est donc bien clair que ton torse est aussi sexy et bien fait que le mien Louis !**  
**- Bon okay tu n'as pas tord sur ce point la, mais...**  
**- Pas de mais, on continue !**  
**Harry descendis sensuellement son pantalon le long de ses jambes révélant des jambes imberbe qui paraissait vraiment douce, Louis fixa a nouveau Harry et rougit quand il vu l'entrejambe du bouclé puis enleva son pantalon d'un air honteux, Harry en découvrait les jambes de Louis reteint sa respiration, Louis était définitivement parfait, de grandes jambes, plutôt longue et musclé, il fit un pas en arrière et regarda discrètement le derrière de Louis et ce mordis les lèvres d'envie en voyant les fesses rebondis de celui-ci, le Boxer ne laissait aucunement place à l'imagination, elles avaient bien l'air musclé, tout ce qu'il cherchait, reprenant un peut contenance il demande d'une voix rauque.**  
**- Et la c'est quoi le problème ?**  
**- Mes fesses sont beaucoup trop grosses de mêmes pour mes cuisses...**  
**- Louis... tu as un cul rebondis, tu sais que des millions d'hommes tueraient pour être à ta place ? Et tes cuisses ne sont pas « Grosse » mais musclé tout simplement, putain, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es désirable Louis ?**  
**Harry ce tourna dos à la glace en sentant sont entrejambe ce réveiller à la vue de Louis et essaya de ce reprendre.**  
**- Harry, est-ce que ça va ?**  
**Harry ne répondis pas ne savant pas quoi dire.**  
**- 'Ry ?**  
**Harry resta tourné ce qui intrigua Louis, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune et le fit ce tourné vers lui et ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant la bosse qui déformait le boxer d'Harry.**  
**- Est-ce que... est-ce que tu es excité à cause de moi ?**  
**- Je... je ne suis pas sur que tu as envie de savoir.**  
**- Au contraire Harry !**  
**- Oui... Oui tu m'excite, tu ne te vois vraiment pas comme tu es Louis, tu es incroyablement désirable, si tu savais tout ce que j'aimerais te faire... Bien que je ne te connaisse que depuis ce matin, je te désir déjà plus que tout...**  
**- Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire.**  
**- Dis-moi que toi aussi tu me désir !**  
**- Harry, c'est une mauvaise idée tout ça, je vais me rhabillé et partir, et on va faire comme si rien de tout cela ne c'était passé !**  
**- Hors de question ! Je ne te laisserai pas partir alors que je sais que tu en as autant envie de que moi !**  
**- Je, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !**  
**- Je crois bien que si tu sais, mais laisse moi te montrer si tu ne sais pas !**  
**Harry ce mot fasse à Louis et le regarda dans les yeux, puis pencha sa tête en avant ce faisait rencontrer leur deux souffles, Louis combla lui-même la distance entre leur bouche et embrasse Harry chastement, les deux frissonneraient et poussèrent un gémissement de contentement, Louis recula sa tête et posa son front contre celui d'Harry puis murmura.**  
**- Harry...**  
**- Chut, Profite juste du moment et laisse toi aller Lou', tu réfléchiras plus tard, juste détends toi !**  
**- D'accord...**  
**Harry plongea à nouveau sur la bouche de Louis et ouvrit la sienne faufilant sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de Louis et débuta un combat avec celle-ci, il prit l'avantage et colla Louis contre lui, les deux garçons reculèrent leur tête pour respirer et laissèrent passer un gémissement quand les deux érections ce rencontrèrent ainsi que leur hanche.**  
**- Si tu savais comme je te veux Louis, je ne fais que penser à ça depuis ce matin. Dis-moi que toi aussi tu me désir et que tu veux aller jusqu'au bout !**  
**- Je... Je te veux aussi 'Ry, et je... je veux aussi aller jusqu'au bout mais par pitié embrasse moi encore !**  
**Harry repris les lèvres de Louis dans un baiser fougueux et tendre à la fois, il posa ses mains sur les fesses de Louis et les malaxa puis frotta son érection contre celle de Louis plus fortement, les deux garçons gémirent à nouveau de plaisir, ayant vraiment l'impression de découvrir le sexe pour la première fois. Louis poussa Harry sur le lit et ce mit à califourchon sur lui.**  
**- Dis Harry, tu me laisserais essayer quelque chose ?**  
**- Tout... tout ce que tu veux Lou' !**  
**Le plus vieux ce pencha sur Harry, lui mordilla le cou repassant encore et encore ses dents sur sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'un suçon apparaisse et descendis plus bas, il entoura de sa langue un des deux tétons d'Harry faisant gémir celui-ci puis passa au second qu'il mordilla cette fois-ci.**  
**- Louis plus bas ! plus bas !**  
**Louis continua donc son chemin, rentra sa langue dans le nombril d'Harry et fit un mouvement de vas et viens puis descendis plus bas, il enleva doucement le boxer d'Harry libérant ainsi sa vierge fièrement dressé par le plaisir. Louis ce lécha les lèvres en voyant la verge d'Harry ce qui fit gémir le bouclé d'impatience. Louis toucha d'abord de sa langue le gland de la verge d'Harry, puis lécha la verge sur toute sa longueur avant de la prendre en bouche, Harry gémir de plaisir et serra le dessous de lit entre ses mains.**  
**- Oh Putain OUI ! Continue Lou' !**  
**Encouragé, Louis enfonca un peut plus la verge dans sa bouche et la suça en exécutant de rapide vas et vient, faisant d'Harry une masse gémissante sans reperd, il perdait pieds, n'arrivait plus à réfléchir et pensait juste à la bouche brulante présente sur son sexe, ce sentant venir, Harry réussi à faire reculer Louis, celui-ci lui lança un regard d'interrogation demandant ce qui n'allait pas.**  
**- Je ne veux pas jouir dans ta bouche mais en toi Louis ! Laisse-moi te posséder !**  
**Louis ce mordit les lèvres et laissa Harry le retourner et enlevé son boxer, Le bouclé ce mit à califourchon sur le plus vieux et reprit ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné et impatient, Il ce recula légèrement et Louis écarta les jambes.**  
**- Dis-moi si tu as mal et que tu veux que j'arrête, d'accord ?**  
**Louis acquiesça la voix coupé par le désir et bougea des hanches impatient, Harry pris sa verge dans une main et la guida à l'entrée de Louis puis rentra doucement en lui l'autre main posé sur la hanche du plus vieux. Il s'enfonça doucement jusqu'au maximum possible pour le moment et ne bougea plus, en voyant des larmes ce formé dans les yeux de Louis, il voulut ce retirer mais ce dernier l'en empêcha en entoura ses hanches de ses jambes, Harry prit donc la verge de Louis en main et la masturba puis ce pencha et embrassa tendrement Louis. Le plus vieux fit une tentative et bougea des hanches et ne put s'empêcher de sortir une plainte en sentant le plaisir arrivé d'un coup, Harry comprit le signal et commença à faire de lent vas et vient laissant Louis s'habituer à sa présence et commença à accélérer ne pensant plus qu'au plaisir ressentit, Louis lui était déjà partis loin, il sentait le plaisir coulé dans ses veines jusqu'au plus profond de lui, il n'avait jamais ressentis ça auparavant, Harry changea d'angle écarte un peut plus les jambes de Louis et réussi enfin à toucher la prostate de ce dernier, à ce geste il ce cambra en lâchant un fort gémissement de plaisir et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du bouclé.**  
**- PUTAIN HARRY, RECOMMENCE !**  
**Harry voyant tout le désir et le plaisir dans les yeux de Louis recommença à nouveau son geste plus violemment et gémis de plaisir, voulant continuer à ressentir cela, il augmenta ses coups de reins toujours en tapant dans la prostate de Louis, les deux gars étaient maintenant deux hommes qui étaient perdus dans les limbes du plaisir, ils n'arrivaient même plus à pensé tellement le plaisir était fort, en sentant les parois de Louis ce contracter contre sa verge, Harry sut que le moment le plus fort allait arriver et dans un dernier coup de rein, donnant tout ce qu'il pouvait, il jouit fortement emmenant Louis avec lui et les faisant tout les deux crier de plaisir.**  
**Essayant de reprendre son souffle Harry resta en Louis et posa son front contre celui-ci, il sentait encore la sueur coulé le long de son dos et ses membres trembler sous la force de l'orgasme venant d'être vécus. Aucun des deux amants ne parlèrent ne voulant pas briser ce silence apaisant puis Harry ce retira de Louis et s'allongea à côté de lui, le plus vieux posa la tête sur son torse et Harry passe une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Louis les caressant, Louis prit la parole.**  
**- Bon sans j'ai jamais ressentis ça auparavant...**  
**- Moi non plus... je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça !**  
**- Tu n'es pas déçus ?**  
**- Tu rigole ? Si j'en avais encore la force je serais encore en train de te pilonner en ce moment même Lou' !**  
**- Ça veut dire que tu ne me veux pas que pour une fois ?**  
**- Crois-moi que je n'en ai pas finis avec toi !**  
**- Dans ce cas tu ne serais pas contre un deuxième round ?**  
**- Tu me laisse quelques minutes Lou' et crois moi demain tu ne pourras pas t'asseoir !**  
**Louis rigola et caressa le torse du curly hair, pendant les deux heures qui suivirent si quelqu'un serait entré dans la maison du bouclé, il aurait pus entendre des cris et hurlements de plaisir retentir en continue. Les deux amants continuèrent à ce voir et tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre quelques semaines plus tard, le dirent à leurs amis, et nouveaux amis pour Louis et restèrent toute leur vie ensemble.**

_

_Voilà, lui aussi j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire :) mais je préfère quand même le Zarry je l'avoue, la je vais sur un Lilo, je vous tiens au courant. Bonne journée !_ _Et j'allais oublier, Je m'excuse si il y a des fautes d'orthographes !_


End file.
